


When her Human calls...

by Rmepashn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Madame Vastra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Human, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Human Jenny Flint, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Pregnancy, Romance, Rutting, alpha vastra/human Jenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: Jenny has adapted well to her employer's odd behaviors, however, when Vastra tells her she is an "Alpha" and then begins to behave very strangely, Jenny must come to some decisions of her own.This is an ABO Fic, I'm not planning to make this very long but I am going to wait to see the reception this gets before I continue it. Comments and input welcome however please be aware of what an ABO verse involves and avoid reading if it's not something you enjoy. Happy reading!





	1. Alpha

Jenny had always been an unusual girl.

Ever since she had been a young girl she had found herself in a variety of situations that required her unique wit and talents to escape. However, none of those talents would have prepared her for this?

She had been working for Vastra for nearly two years and she had been aware of her Lady’s distinct appearance and overtime, her origins. Adapting to the lizard woman’s dietary habits and other idiosyncrasies had proved challenging, however, the former pickpocket had risen to the occasion and learned them all.

It had taken a great deal of time and Jenny hadn’t responded well at first, she was ashamed to admit, however, one cold night when the reptilian woman had taken ill, Jenny had stayed at her bedside, only at that moment had she realized how deeply her affections for the older woman had begun to run.

The differences in their species apparently didn’t mean anything to Jenny’s good sense.

She was thoroughly infatuated with her employer. After Vastra had recovered to her usual health Jenny had begun asking more direct questions about the reptilian woman’s biology.

It was then that she learned that Vastra was classified as an ‘Alpha’ among her kind and she was most compatible with ‘Omega’ females or ‘Beta’s when Jenny asked what Omegas were?

Vastra had turned lime green in embarrassment, her approximation of a blush the human woman learned and had stumbled out of the room with some rushed apology, leaving a bewildered Jenny holding the tea pot in her slippers.

Jenny didn’t wish to pry or make Vastra uncomfortable, it was simply a concern on her part because who else could care for Vastra if she became ill again? Jenny needed to know how to care for the lizard woman. It was perfectly reasonable!

Now though...things were awkward.

Jenny wasn’t even entirely sure why? But it had been two days and Vastra had taken to sulking and avoiding Jenny.  Surely she was reading into Vastras disappearances and there was likely a perfectly reasonable explanation?

To make matters worse Vastra seemed to have an endless supply list of reasons that she was required out of the house until late into the night. This was possibly given her occupation as a Private Investigator for the London Police but then, why would she leave her notepads and tools here? 

  
When the third day came and had went, and Vastra was gone again, Jenny decided she would just have to have a word with her abrasive and distant employer. If it was such a private matter they didn’t need to discuss it, she was simply concerned about Vastras well being. Besides the reptilian woman was forever pestering her with questions about humans and London! Logic dictated that she could occasionally pester the distant Lizard herself.

Vastra had also become very curious about Ape courting and romantic customs which Jenny had been too shy to admit, she knew very little about.

Vastra had seemed taken aback to learn that there were no Alphas or Omegas, at least not in the Human world. Jenny had noticed a sadness in Vastras movements when she had explained that humans didnt go through a mating cycle and while she was no biologist, she was positive humans didnt have Mating Glands?

Jenny found herself becoming agitated as she sat on the couch and organized Vastras upcoming appointments.

It was nearing 1 am, surely, she would be home by now? Jenny looked outside and noted that while it was cold, it shouldn’t be unbearable for the cold-blooded lizard. Chewing her lip, she lingers by the window as her nerves grow.

Where was she? Was she alright?

Jenny turned and was digging her coats out of the nearby closet. She’s just about ready to go out there and find that stubborn lizard woman herself when she heard the side door open and shut with a sharp bang!

  
Frowning, she freezes and listens.

She hears footsteps and the sound of movement in the kitchen, someone had come in through the service entrance. Jenny carefully picks up a poker from the fireplace and toes off her slippers as she tip toes towards the kitchen.

Just as she’s about to turn the knob she hears a low, feral growl from the other side of the door.

She realizes suddenly that the air surrounding her feels heavier somehow? Frowning in confusion Jenny carefully sniffs and realizes that the air is thick with Vastras scent.

It's stronger somehow, strangely pleasant and soothing and...primal?

“Vastra?” Jenny asks cautiously, getting ready to swing that poker if there were anyone besides her Mistress in the kitchen.

The door opens to reveal an alarming sight, Jenny is greeted by Vastra, stripped down to her night gown, her dress and overcoats were cast carelessly about the kitchen floor as the lizard woman didn’t pay any attention to Jenny’s presence, and continued digging through the ice box.

What in the world?

Vastra was a typically, fastidious person. She refused to leave her chambers without her robe and certainly never disrobed to her knickers in the kitchen? Was she drunk?

“Vastra, what’s going on?” Jenny asks, she slowly steps closer to Vastra and as she’s about to reach out and touch the lizard woman’s shoulder, Vastra turns, faster than the small human could possibly anticipate and Jenny suddenly finds herself pinned to the rear pantry door of the kitchen.

  
She’s dimly aware that produce and grains are falling around them as Vastra lifts her and pins her to the door. She feels her head smack lightly against the door and shes momentarily stunned, as tiny stars fill her vision. The rocking motion is upsetting the cabinets and Jenny clings helplessly to Vastras shoulders. Gasping hotly when she realizes Vastras sharp teeth were scraping into her skin, as the Alphas thin, reptilian tongue flicked and danced over her neck in such a teasing manner that Jenny forgets entirely, that she shouldn't be doing this? 

“Mistress, what is going on?” The lizard woman suddenly presses flush to her and Jenny is overtaken by the heat radiating from the lizard woman, she realizes that Vastra’s night shift is soaked in sweat despite her cold-blooded nature.

Vastra suddenly released her hold and pulls away, Jenny is suddenly aware of how rapidly shes breathing as she quickly studies Vastra, her cheeks and neck were also alighting in different hues and shades of green, Jenny knew the diverse shades of green were a sign of Vastras mood. Learning to read the colors as they flucuated had been a valuable addition to Jenny's skills. 

Although, she had never seen that shade of teal streaking down the sides of Vastras neck before?

Something else that was new were the three thin ridges which appeared to be swollen, protruding from the sides of Vastras neck, appearing on the sides of her neck and running down the line of her throat and vanishing into the apex of her clavicle.

Jenny frowned confused and even though she wasn’t sure why she decided to touch the slender ridges…

Vastra chirred and pressed tighter to her still and suddenly, Jenny could feel a firm…something…. pressing into her hip? Confused Jenny pulled back again. “Vastra, what’s going on? Are you ill?” Jenny asked.

“You. You smell so good.” Vastra finally says.

Her voice sounds dry and raspy, something in the tone makes a shiver race down Jenny’s spine. Jenny struggles to curb her reaction to her employer, she shouldn’t be responding this way to her!

But oh, she was only human.

“What? What do you need Vastra?” Jenny had meant to sound professional, proper even, she wasn’t quite certain where the breathless edge in her voice came from, but she was to surprise to be embarrassed.

  
Vastra growls again and buries her face in Jenny’s hair. “I don’t know how to stop it,” Vastra admits, sounding helpless.  “I’ve tried to stay away but my Rut is here.” Jenny realizes then that Vastras eyes have darkened, her scent had grown so thick in the air that Jenny could practically taste it and that was when Jenny realized HOW she was responding?

She’s growing hot and slick between her thighs, Jenny minimizes her movements but still presses her legs together to ease the tension.

“What does that mean Mistress?” Jenny asks, pulling away from Vastra, successfully this time. She had been having a difficult time, feeling her employer pressed to her had felt absolutely wonderful.

“It means that I am going through my Mating Cycle and well…I’m going to be locking myself in the training room for the next few days. Do not open the door Jenny, when I am myself again I will be able to do so myself.” Vastra says, stepping away from the smaller human. Her sudden composure surprises Jenny but she recovers quickly.

“What does your Mating Cycle mean exactly? Shall I draw you a bath? You seem…sweaty?” Jenny asked, disbelieving. Discreetly she glances down but, in this light, can’t make out whatever had been pressing so insistently into her hip?

What was going on?

“Its. I’m an Alpha Jenny. I am also not a human being. I am entering my Mating Cycle and I just need some privacy is all. Now, if that is all I would appreciate a bath.” Every word and gesture from Vastra is polite, typical, however simultaneously, none of it was normal.

Her eyes seemed to burn through Jenna, her declaration of ‘Alpha’ echoed within the human girl. She was going to go upstairs and draw her mistress a bath however she was unsure how she could take a single step without her Mistress’s superior sense of smell detecting her arousal?

“Jenny are you alright?” Vastra asked, concern lacing her words as she attempted to maintain the veil of normalcy and began picking up her clothes that she had shed in her haste to disrobe when she returned home.

Her Rut was relentless, pushing and prodding, her Alpha snarling and chirring in her ear, and she had been wildly unsuccessful in curbing her reactions to the brunette.

“Ye…yes Ma’am. Ill, just get that bath drawn for you.” Jenny says softly, an attractive rose has flooded her cheeks. Jenny stretches out her arms and accepts the balled-up dress and she smiles pleasantly at her employer before spinning on her heel and walking upstairs as quickly as she could without being accused of running.

Vastra breathes deeply and is relieved to see that she had finally regained her self-control.

The feral need for blood, meat, and sex had begun consuming her mind all hours of the day. She had been eating voraciously for the last four days, she had even been hunting small animals in the woods surrounding her home, ruthlessly killing the wildlife and driving away the apes that smelt to much of aggression and dominance.

There were no Alphas here to challenge her dominance but the stink of their aggression could affect Jenny. Or so her instincts insisted, so now after four days of instinct driven efforts, Vastra was certain, she was the most dangerous predator in the vicinity. 

It seemed now, that her Rut was fully underway, she was not going to be allowed to ignore her drive to Mate. 

She had simply focused the ‘Hunt’ as a way to control her instincts, however as her plush, beautifully curved assistant scurried out of the kitchen and upstairs Vastra is forced to recognize a need that is overpowering.

Her need to Mate.

Vastra shakes off that possibility until she takes a step and recognizes the scent of arousal thick and heavy on Jenny pheromones. She didn't understand why she was responding to the human, but she couldn't deny her reactions. 

Vastra growls throatily as her cock begins to give a pulsing twitch as it begins to emerge from its sheath as her libido soars.

Growling low Vastras teeth bare as she has visions of Jenny under her, of the pale skinned brunette bending over for her, taking her, Jenny carrying her young, as impossible as that was…Vastra’s alpha wants Jenny.

Her Alpha wants a Mate.

TBC


	2. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra never does get her bath...
> 
> ****************
> 
> A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oral sex, deepthroating and smut warning for this chapter. I am unsure whether to make this strictly PWP or whether to develop the plot at all?
> 
> Also, i made some minor edits to the first chapter. 
> 
> Happy reading and as always, thank you for the kudos and comments!

* * *

 

Jenny quickly stirred the coals as she prepared everything she needed for Vastra’s bath.

What was a rather simple procedure for humans, proved to be a herculean task when undertaken in preparation for Vastra.

The reptilian woman’s biology made her averse to cold, and she wasn’t much of a fan of water unless it was maintained at, in Jenny’s opinion, a scorching temperature.

This had led to an extravagant expense in the human girl’s opinion, a new model heated bathing unit. The copper tub was installed in the corner of Vastras private room, just beside the fireplace. A large smooth sandstone sat decorously beside the tub, beneath a beautifully designed glass sunlight.

Jenny had caught the languid lizard stretched across that sun-warmed stone many times…it tended to lead to improper thoughts, but Jenny couldn’t think of that right now.

Over time it had proven beneficial to heat Vastra’s room and line her mattress with bed warmers and extra blankets prior to a bath, especially during the colder months, these preparations had been successful in preventing Vastra is getting ill during adverse weather conditions.

Jenny could now complete the entire setup in under ten minutes.

She’s grateful that she had taken the opportunity in her haste up the stairs to stop in her own room and change into her nightgown and robe, the materials were much lighter than her typical work uniform.

And her undergarments had become uncomfortably wet very quickly following her encounter in the kitchen. She wasn’t sure if Vastra had smelled her, or if she would even care?

Jenny had simply changed them quickly and done her best to focus, this Rut was ailing her Mistress.

There wasn’t anyone they could call, she doubted the Doctor could help? He was horribly unreliable at times and she didn’t particularly want to share the details of Vastra entering a Mating Cycle with anyone.

She is a bit shocked at herself as she realizes, she doesn’t want to SHARE Vastra.

Jenny decides she’s satisfied with the temperature of the water just as Vastra casually walks into the room Vastra seems to be looking everywhere but in her direction.

Jenny inwardly rolls her eyes, ‘Bloody Lizard ‘she silently fumes.

Her irritation serves as a suitable buffer for the inner turmoil she can’t seem to quell entirely. She isn’t sure how to proceed, Vastra was undergoing her mating cycle?

She had a _mating_ cycle?

Well, she was still filthy and sweaty, and she hadn’t growled at Jenny once in the two minutes she had been in the room…so, a bath seemed like a proper idea.

Jenny stands and fidgets with the ties to her robe as she waits for Vastra to acknowledge her…

She’s taking too long.

“Madame I’ve heated your blankets and the water is how you prefer as well. I…I will be right outside if that is all?” Jenny stammers, she blushes, struck by the desire to stay.

Aside from the times, Vastra had taken ill, Jenny had never been present during her baths.

It was horribly inappropriate!

She decided it was her emotions getting the better of her, Vastra didn’t want her.

She was an ape.

Jenny was well aware of Vastra’s general distaste for her species. Jenny couldn’t discount the validity of Vastras complaints regarding the human race.

Her disgust with the rampant poverty and decay and the aggression that humans displayed for one another was something that Jenny had grown accustomed to hearing about.

The fact that Jenny was exempt from several of these opinions wasn’t lost on her.

Although, at the moment as she stands awkwardly, awaiting dismissal Jenny is compelled to pull her robe tighter about her body as she realizes how badly she wishes for Vastra to simply take her in her arms again, as she had against the pantry.

Sudden vivid shocking images flash through Jenny’s mind as her face and chest flush, instantly she feels faint recalling how overheated lizard pressed flush to her body in the kitchen.

A throbbing heat begins to expand from her center, her jaw stiffens when she feels fresh wetness drip down her thigh...

Jenny swallows, feeling herself flush again. Madame still hasn’t spoken… Jenny looks up and her breath catches, Vastras pale blue eyes, are nearly black and staring at her intently.

The reptilian Alphas flesh is flushing in scattered shades of green, from her position Jenny can see the odd three ridges, protruding from Vastra’s neck.

Finally, Jenny notices the unusual smell in the air, it isn’t unpleasant.

Quite the opposite, in fact, there was something attractive about the scent, it was something wild and sweet, it called to Jenny and seemed to make her skin feel sensitized. She begins to fidget from one foot to the other before she reties her robe and straightens.

“Will, that be all Madame?” Jenny asks, relieved that her voice sounded almost normal. She could hopefully blame the dry note in her voice on fatigue.

“Yes. Thank you, Jenny. I can manage from here.” Vastra says, her voice sounds almost like a growl as the reptilian’s skin constantly alternates hues, the uncharacteristic sweat is obvious to Jenny.

Vastra had placed her discarded clothing on a sofa beside her fireplace and picked up one of the throw pillows and was holding it oddly in her arms, concealing her midsection entirely.

“Vastra, I do not wish to be forward, however, if there is something I can do to help? I care about you, Madame.” The younger human admits the last bit with a blush even as her concern returns.

Was she really sick? Perhaps this was more serious than she had realized? Vastra doesn’t seem to hear her, for several long minutes Vastra simply stares at her before shaking her head and turning away suddenly. “No, I will be fine Jenny. Please, I can manage. I just need to sleep before I go down to the cellar for the rest of my cycle.”

Jenny panics, the cellar was a converted training room for Vastra. The lizard was an expert martial artist and combat warrior. Jenny didn’t train to the degree that Vastra did, however, the Lizard woman had begun teaching her more and more as the months ticked by.

Vastra had reasoned that she may as well given that Jenny seemed fascinated with watching her train.

Jenny hadn’t truly had an interest in the activity herself…but she couldn’t admit that to the lizard, so she had gone along with the training.

There were also several crates of food and other provisions stored down there as well as a pair of newly installed shackles in the wall of the cellar.

Jenny hadn’t understood the new addition until just now.

“You could injure yourself down there, now what is it that you have to do exactly? You’ve had this for four days, right? How long does it last?” Jenny presses, the determination is practically oozing off her person and Vastra’s alpha sighs in premature exasperation.

She knows what that expression means, the small ape was bound and determined to help her with her Rut.

While she knew Jenny’s intentions were good, she couldn’t accept help with this. It was far too sensitive an issue and she would likely terrify the girl.

Vastra turns back to face Jenny and sighs in defeat, she needed Jenny’s help. She would lose her appetite in the coming days but that didn’t mean she didn’t need to eat and stay hydrated, if she intended to remain shackled in the cellar, Jenny would be the only person that could bring her meals.

Still, she didn’t want Jenny to see her when her Rut began to overtake her. With no mate, she would likely be feral for several days.

She was healthy, still in her prime and would survive the physical stresses of having a Rut go unsatisfied but she wasn’t sure she could retain her self-control with Jenny if she got loose.

She isn’t ignoring Jenny’s question, she is simply stalling as she prepares for Jenny’s reaction. The girl knew what mating was. However, if what she had told Vastra previously was true, mating cycles weren’t a biological driving need for humans as it was for Vastras kind.

“Without a mate. Up to two weeks. Vastra finally says softly. She fidgets and tugs at the already, loose collar of her night shift. She doesn’t seem to be aware of the amount of flesh on display at the moment.

The lizard doesn’t have mammary glands or breasts; however, her chest is curved, and the tissue there is made of a fattier tissue, lending to a soft curvature of her upper bottom down into her abdomen.

The color of the lizard’s scales drew Jenny’s eye. The vivid green and teal scales that made up Vastras neck and chest faded into a gradually lighter shade of green until it vanished beneath her gown.

Jenny inwardly moans.

The air is beginning to feel funny again. She realizes that the new Vastra odor is back. Her eyes shoot back to meet Vastras and she’s struck by the vulnerability.

“Will it be painful for you?” Jenny asks. She begins to think of any possible solutions to this. There had to be a way to help Vastra. “What does it take, to end your mating cycle?”

“I don’t believe that that is relevant Jenny. There are no Omegas or Betas. I simply have to wait it out.” Vastra says quickly, dropping the pillow in favor of reclosing her shift.

Jenny can’t help but pout. “Please, I’m only trying to help Vastra.” Jenny pleads, taking a step closer to the lizard.

Sighing wearily Vastra finally responds. “Given my age, my Rut will want me to find a permanent mate. Barring that, I would have to knot an Omega or Beta, repeatedly for several days until conception was achieved.” Vastra says seriously. 

“Sounds romantic,” Jenny responds dryly.

 Vastra rolls her eyes and throws up her hands, helplessly. “It is not up to me Jenny. It is how my species is built. Just because I am the last one, doesn’t change what I am.” She snarls, dominance and aggression fills her stance as she stalks closer to the human. 

Now that she’s this close, Jenny can clearly see several small abrasions and cuts scattered just beneath Vastras dressing gown, when Vastra reaches up to stop her hand from inspecting one that is visible beneath her shift, Jenny gasps as soon as she sees the alphas wrists. 

The green scaled flesh of the alpha’s wrists was scraped raw and dark with dried blood. “Sweet Mary and Joseph! What happened to your hands!” Jenny quickly grasps Vastras forearms and draws her over to sit on a chaise beside the fire. 

The sudden redirection surprises the Lizard right out of her indignation. “It's fine Jenny.” Vastra starts and stops when she is suddenly being glared at ferociously. 

The change in demeanor shocks her enough that she sits down without much of a fuss and swallows back the wave of fevered heat she feels overtaking her body.

 She knew the signs, she was close to falling into Rut.

 She decides that she won't risk sleeping unshackled tonight, her body demands that she sleeps at least one night in her bed, however now as she begins to focus on the soft touches of her assistant’s attention as Jenny muttered and chastised her endlessly for being reckless.

 Vastra merely shrugged when pressed on how the injuries had occurred. 

She didn’t want to explain that she had scraped her wrists raw, marking her scent on the outposts of her territory.

The normally, dormant impulse was a clear, early indicator of her Rut.

The other injuries came from the brawls she had been involved in as she drove any other dominant mating options away…from…Jenny? 

Vastra frowns as her mind begins to clear as she realizes how much of her nesting behaviors and territorial hunting and marking had been centered around being a suitable mate for Jenny? 

Her alpha knew Jenny was a human. Why would it compel her to compete for her affections?

 Vastra snarls in frustration. 

“The hell it is. You sit right there, I’m going to clean this up.” Jenny says seriously as she quickly collects a first aid kit and begins dressing the wounds. “You were saying?” Jenny says suddenly, a kind smile on the young girl’s face. 

“I have to eat a lot of meat, fight, hunt and copulate,” Vastra says hastily as Jenny efficiently bandages her wrists. 

“Okay, would training help? We could train tomorrow? For as long as it took?” Jenny offers. Vastra bites back a smile, she knows that Jenny secretly loathed physical exercise, however, the human was fully enthusiastic and willing, it would appear in helping her. “That could help.” Vastra concedes.

 She needs to get this evening over with, she needs Jenny to leave so she can attend the throbbing ache in her groin. She isn’t sure how she has managed to keep her shaft withdrawn into her penile sheath, however, she knows she is seconds aware from losing control and exposing her excitement at Jenny’s proximity.

 Alphas of her species possessed a phallus which remained concealed, internally in a penile sheath, during a mating cycle, the Alphas’ shaft would emerge from the sheath when she became aroused until her cycle had run its course.

 “Any chance you’ll tell me what happened here?” Jenny inquired, gesturing to the scraped and tender skin of Vastras wrists. 

The alpha simply gives Jenny a helpless shrug and grins when Jenny rolls her eyes. 

“Typical, may I ask something else?” Jenny presses, this time Vastras eye roll is sincere.

 “What is it, Jenny?” Vastra asks tightly, her mind is beginning to feel fuzzy and her superior sense of smell had become saturated in the scent of Jenny’s arousal. The foreign sweet scent called to Vastra and she growls even as she feels her shaft become fully erect, embarrassed at losing control like an inexperienced hatchling, Vastra snarls, and her alpha lashes out.

Vastra leaps away from Jenny and walks three feet to the tub and with her back turned to Jenny she pulls off her shift and steps into the tub and sits down.

“You were going to ask me something?” Vastra smirks, adopting an aura of arrogance after she can smell Jenny’s annoyance overtake her arousal.

 Vastras own arousal is beginning to tempt her, she wants to go to Jenny, scent her, feel the delicious heat of her body, the craving begins to make her shaft throb and Vastra prays that Jenny won’t notice her reaction.

 “Is there anyone the Doctor could bring to help?” Jenny asks, even asking that has her jealousy flaring up fast! She was more concerned for Vastras well being however, so if that meant some other scaled strumpet…Jenny growls suddenly.

 Vastra feels surprised and taken aback at the little ape’s adorable growl.

 The girl’s pale skin is flushed, and she is staring at the lizard in a way that she feels uncharacteristically exposed despite the chaos of her mind. Vastras alphas chirrs longingly, she’s pumping out alpha pheromones, determined to attract her desired mate.

 That she supposes is why she doesn’t realize that Jenny is kissing her until the human’s soft tongue teases over her neck and is sucking on her mating glands and Vastra is rapidly reduced to a quivering gasping wreck as she clings to the side of the tub as Jenny’s teeth tease her to the point of insanity. 

Finally, Vastra pushes Jenny away, the tiny human is panting, her breasts, flushed and heaving, bewitched the lizard. 

Vastra growls and coaxes Jenny to her feet, wordlessly she stands and as the water rushes down her skin she sees the exact moment that Jenny notices her cock.

 Flushing Vastras fists flex as she feels anxious, she knows after reading enough human anatomy books that Jenny wouldn’t likely be expecting a cock on Vastra, however she was an alpha therefore during mating season, or heightened arousal, she would develop her cock. 

She had never before been in a situation that she feared rejection for being an Alpha, in all of her past experiences she had been a sought-after sire and mate.

 Now though, standing before Jenny, she realizes that she probably should have broached the topic in a more graceful manner. However, she was running out of time and she didn’t wish to surprise to girl at another point where she had less control. 

At least now, if Jenny refused her, she still had enough self-control that she could shackle herself up just fine. 

As she waits, she is surprised, but not overly so, when instead of rejection, she sees only acceptance and lust in Jenny’s eyes. 

The little ape was aroused by her it would seem, as she was mindful of her own libido, Vastra decided that that was a fortuitous turn of events indeed! 

“So…is that a…?” Jenny begins, eyeing the surprising body part. 

Her experience with the human variety was limited to a single boy.

Geoffrey Gibbins, the Bakers son in her home town.

 She had been courted by him briefly and everyone had insisted that they would get married. She had been living at an orphanage for a year at that point and she had lost her virginity to him. 

After their tryst however, she had realized she didn’t care for boys after all, she had since gone to bed with two girls from her neighborhood but that was it until now. 

Vastra was certainly not a boy, or a woman. 

At least not human, she was something else entirely.

 What it amounted to in Jenny’s mind, was that she was simply Vastra. 

It took several moments before she regained her composure and she stepped forward and took advantage of the opportunity to study the alpha. 

The flesh that had been concealed to her before, was suddenly on full display.

The attractive emerald of her skin as her scales merged into a softer, almost satin soft skin of her abdomen, Vastras muscular definition was admirable, she was lean, and her hips curved more than Jenny had expected.

 She is surprised to see white and blue tribal tattoos lining Vastras upper thighs and her sides, her shaft, emerged from between the fleshy lips of the slit between Vastras legs, the shaft itself appeared a lighter shade of green than the flesh of her inner thighs, a pale jade color. 

The shaft had a thick ridge down the center leading to a flared tip that only resembled a human male. A clear fluid flowed from the head of Vastras shaft, Jenny can also see that Vastras cock seems to be visibly throbbing as she stared.

Jenny could also see that the soft skin of the shaft was pulled tight, and that Vastras cock differed from a human male in that hers appeared to be sectioned off by five swollen orbs inside the shaft. 

Her body gave an unconscious shiver at the idea of feeling Vastra inside of her?

 “…Jenny?” Vastra finally pleas, unsure what to do? Should she conceal herself? Did she offend the human?

 “Do I disgust you Vastra?” Jenny says, her voice is the only noise besides the drip of water as Vastra continues to dry in the fire-warmed room. 

Astounded Vastra can only shake her head. “No, not at all Jenny.” She says, sincerity in her voice. 

“May I touch you Vastra?” Jenny asks, she’s fairly positive she’s responding to Vastras scent, but she can’t be bothered to care at the moment. Right now, she wants to make Vastra feel good. She wants to ease some of her desires, she doesn’t want Vastra to need anyone else. 

Lightheaded, Vastra could only nod and then frown in confusion when Jenny suddenly dropped to her knees. Oral sex was virtually unheard of among her kind as multiple fangs rarely interreacted well with sensitive genitalia. 

Although, as Jenny slowly leaned in and licked and then sucked the head of her shaft, Vastra was unable to restrain her shout of pleasure at the new feeling even as Jenny’s mouth sank further still, the human’s small soft hands began massaging her shaft, she could feel her excitement rising. 

The firm orbs that lined the interior of her shaft began to heat and pulse as her arousal grew, helplessly, she groans, grasping Jenny’s silken tresses, Vastras vision begins to redden as her lust rises, her rut is roaring to life within her as she slides her cock deeper into Jenny’s mouth, the human adjusts and gags before she moves and Vastra can feel the head of her cock hitting the back of Jenny’s throat and the feeling is too much, the wet silken heat of Jenny’s mouth has stars and lights flaring across Vastras consciousness, the alpha groans and her dominance soars as she succumbs to the drive to cover the girl in her seed.

 Her alpha demands that they mate the human, snarling and possessive, all fatigue is forgotten as her rut takes control. 

Thrusting faster and faster, Vastra quickly feels herself barreling towards climax. 

She comes with a dizzying shout and Jenny pulls away just in time to feel the alpha pumping her seed onto her chest instead of in her mouth. Gasping as she catches her breath, Jenny shifts on her knees as Vastra seems to regain her footing, her orgasm is tapering off however her cock is still erect. 

The human girl is also very aware of her excitement, as she moves to stand up again, she surprised at how unsteady she feels, she is also forced to bite back a moan at how wet and swollen she feels.

 “Are you sure about this?” Vastra asks, her voice, oh it does things to Jenny! The low growling notes force a fissure of excitement down her spine. Wordlessly she nods, suddenly unsure of herself.

“Jenny, no.” Vastra suddenly declares as she seems to do a complete one-eighty. The alpha suddenly steps away from the human and puts her kimono on, refusing to meet her assistants eye.

The short robe conceals Vastras body from Jenny’s gaze, but she can still picture it clearly. 

“Why not?” Jenny retorts as she straightens to clothes needlessly. Suddenly Jenny becomes very quiet. “Its because I’m not an Omega isn’t it? Well…I can’t do anything about that Vastra. But if that was such a deal breaker, maybe tell a girl before she sucks you dry eh!?!” the humans face is now aflame with indignation and outrage!

 “No, Jenny you could be hurt!” Vastra snarls, offended at the implication of Jenny’s comments and enraged at her own weakness. 

She couldn’t possibly attempt intercourse with a human, her rut would make her more aggressive and she would scratch and bite her partner. 

She had seen the ape get a paper cut!

 She wished nothing more than to be tearing Jenny’s clothes from her, but she couldn’t think about that!

 “Jenny, I do not believe it is wise for us to continue.” Vastra pleads, why did Jenny have to be so appealing when she was being stubborn and angry? 

Vastra stands awkwardly until finally Jenny relents and storms out of the room, her fury so palpable that Vastra can smell it clearly despite the fog of her own alpha pheromones. 

When she catches the scent of Jenny’s fresh arousal, still lingering in the air her cock gives another painful tug and she groans. 

This was such a strange evening. 

TBC


	3. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra begins her Rut and they get some unwelcome visitors.
> 
> *************************
> 
> Warning of intruders and rough smut. ABO typical and Rut themes. As always thank you for the comments and kudos! They always make my day. Happy reading!

Vastra woke with a groan as her door opened and closed softly, she could see the morning light shining through the gaps in the drapes.

 

She turns her head and absently flicks her tongue, tasting the air as she sleepily opens her eyes. She knows its Jenny of course; she recognized the sound of her human’s steps as she moved about the room, however, she’s surprised by what she tastes in the air surrounding the human.

 

Sadness.

 

The dark-haired girl also smells strongly of fresh soap, the last traces of arousal and sex hang around Jenny like a pheromone cloud, Vastras alpha growls when they can’t immediately detect Jenny’s unique scent beneath the fresh perfume, the cloud of pheromones surrounding the human make Vastra’s sense blur. Her alpha demands they get closer to Jenny, however, Vastra is hesitant. Vastra is admittedly terrible at reading human expressions in general…She is aware after two years living with a human that she could be perceived as insensitive at times, however, to be fair Vastra generally didn’t know she was being callous until Jenny became cross with her for some inexplicable reason.

 

 The lizard sighs, even as her body aches and demands she goes back to sleep, her alpha is fully alert, tracking the humans every move in her chambers. Vastra knew that her heightened vigilance could be attributed to her heightened territorial impulses…however when her alpha becomes focused on how becoming Jenny’s hair looked, mussed as it was, piled atop her head, the brunette woman’s hair curled attractively down her neck as it came loose from the bun Jenny had styled it in. She could start to smell Jenny’s sweat beneath the fresh soap from here, the younger woman had obviously been exerting herself for some time. What surprised Vastra was how appealing the scent was? She eyed Jenny’s neck, she knew how sweet the girl smelled right there. Typically, she was rather repulsed by ape body odor, although Jenny’s, had never bothered her. She also reminded herself that no matter how intoxicating Jenny may smell, she was not an Omega or a Beta, therefore, did not have a Mating Gland.

Her alpha chirrs wantonly in her mind even as she suppresses the impulses she feels to pull the human into the bed beside her. Instead, she resumes her perusal of her maid; she’s dressed in her usual work uniform, Vastra can see its one of her older dresses which suggests Jenny intends to do some cleaning?

 

 That was odd, that was usually reserved for the spring season which brought a cleaning frenzy that always grated on the lizard's last nerve, so why was Jenny wearing it now? Vastra concludes that it is likely that Jenny may be working off some tension or frustration? Her alpha couldn’t help but smirk proudly at that prospect. Vastra ignores it, she is more concerned about Jenny’s opinion of her following the events of last night?

 

“Are you sad?” Vastra asks bluntly, she schools her features to exude the image of calm and collected, and she is confident that she appears nonplussed even as she recognizes the heat of panic begin to build in her gut, the scathing glare Jenny sends her way as she moves about clearing the towels left over from Vastras bath the previous night doesn’t help the lizard’s inner turmoil.

 

Her focus does shift at lightning pace to the towels when she realizes that Jenny appears to be counting them as she collects the towels from around the bathing area.

 

 They are unused, minus the one Vastra has hidden beneath her mattress…

 

 She would be damned before she would hand it over to Jenny, not after she had used it to clean up following a fevered orgasm in her hand before she had finally been able to fall asleep.  No, she would rather take on another pack of raptors from her native time period than turn over the seed-laden towel.

 

The alpha can feel her cheeks green as she recalls the desperate way she had sobbed Jenny’s name into her pillow as she pumped her climax all over her hand and the bedding…she would have to secret the sheets away as well Vastra concludes quickly as she sits up, mindless to her state of undress, suddenly she just wants to distract the human from her current task.

 

Jenny appears ready to erupt in a furious tantrum until Vastra sits up and the covers fall away to her waist, leaving her upper body bare to the human’s stare. Jenny isn’t certain, however, she’s positive that that damned lizard has to know how she looks, sitting like that…

 

The sunlight lit up small slivers of the iridescent green scales over Vastras shoulders and the crests atop her skull. Jenny feels her pulse race and after a few minutes, she realizes that the air is becoming thick with her Madame’s scent again.

 

 Seriously what was that about? She refocuses in time to see Vastra quickly getting up from the bed, she’s bloody naked!

 

Jenny may faint, and it would be that damned lizards’ fault!

 

 Panting softly, she remembers to breathe, she’s surprised to see the cock that had been present last night was gone, in its place was the smooth slit of skin that followed the curve of Vastras mound…what? She was positive there had been a cock there the night before…her tender jaw certainly attested to it.

 

She wasn’t exactly experienced with fellatio however, she was knowledgeable enough to know that Vastra was larger than average. And not a human. Was Vastra’s detachable? Retractable perhaps?

 

 Jenny blushes as she recalls that Vastra had been surprisingly sweet tasting as well; her memory even provides a flash of heated memories to helpfully reminds her. Jenny snorts internally as if her body cared that Vastra was a lizard if its responses to last night’s activities were any indication. The younger humans’ eyes stayed fixed on Vastras mound until the alpha actually began to fidget from the long silent perusal.

 

No, Jenny had decided after the much internal debate the night before that the issue lay with Vastra’s aversion to her species.

 

Jenny, however, was at present, utterly distracted.

 

She studied the skin that covered Vastras mound, there didn’t seem to be any scales, it appeared smooth and soft and of course, hairless like the rest of the lizard? She chews her lip helplessly, Jenny ached to feel the alpha there, did she get wet? The way Jenny did? Did she feel the same ache?

 

 Jenny chews her lip and clears her throat, nodding before she speaks. “Yes, yes I’m fine Vastra. Just…a long night.” She blushes as she’s suddenly confronted with six feet of nude lizard woman. She knows the nudity is likely an unintentional faux pas on Vastras part, the reptilian alpha was in the habit of being fully clothed outside of her chambers, inside however, she was typically wearing a pair of men's trousers and a white knit top that was rather effective at concealing Vastras body while being one of the few materials that didn’t chafe against her Madame’s scales. Vastra also seemed to be a bit on edge…she would assume it was this Rut business.

 

 The brunette realizes her scent is even stronger up close, she feels dizzy as she stares up into Vastras earnest, concerned eyes. The black that had flooded her pupils the night before had receded, leaving her normal sapphire blue seeming brighter than usual in the dim morning light.

 

“You appear faint. Please, I only wish to help Jenny.” Vastra pleads as she successfully coaxes Jenny into sitting on the foot of her bed. “I am feeling more myself this morning. I apologize if I did anything that offended you. If…if this is about…what, with your mouth?” Vastra stops when Jenny suddenly, furiously shaking her head and Vastra was positive her face was getting redder and redder by the second?

 

“No. I’m not upset about that. I wanted more. I’m upset because I thought you thought of me as your equal, but its like you always said. Apes in your time were hair covered beasts. I’m also not an Omega so probably not compatible. So, I’m just a dirty ape. Is that it?” Jenny growls rather impressively.

 

Vastra’s swallows back an audible growl as her alpha snarls at the display of aggression while simultaneously being intrigued and aroused by the human’s fierce display.

 

Vastra is to taken aback by what she just heard to respond properly. Therefore, Jenny becomes further enraged by the lizard’s silence which begins to feel never-ending to the smaller human, scared of what it may mean? Paranoid fears plague her as she feels her eyes begin to well with unshed tears.

 

“Bloody hell Vastra! So, what? You just needed a warm place to put ya cock!?! Just like those dirty apes you’re always going on about at the docks? You bloody used me just like any of them would!” Jenny is thoroughly lost in her anger, she isn’t entirely positive what she’s saying but she’s furious and Vastra was staring at her in shock, so why stop now? “If that’s all I’m good for to ya, why shouldn’t I just go shag one of them!?! After all, we humans are just beasts, right?” Jenny fumes, her body rigid. “So ye just use me for your own lusts and now you're traipsing about like your going out for tea with the Queen and where the bleeding hell did ya cock go?!” Jenny continues to rant before finally gesturing at the naked reptilians’ genitalia with a dramatic flourish.

 

Jenny is pleased to note the violent ivy blush covering Vastras face, she continues to stand, unashamed of her nudity as she absorbed Jenny’s tantrum. The air becomes electrified by the tension hanging between them as wordlessly, Vastra sighs before she stands and retrieves a robe from her armoire before returning to sit beside Jenny.

 

“You are not a beast. I told you, that I wanted you. That is true. I do not understand why because from everything I have come to learn about our respective species, we are not compatible. But I do want you Jenny Flint. I’m sorry for anything I did that suggested otherwise.” Vastra says, each word is heavy with the growl the alpha is holding back as she feels uncharacteristic anger and hurt at Jenny’s words. She knows that the human wasn’t serious. She wouldn’t go to the docks, to those…humans? The drunken sailors and dockworkers reeked of body odor, alcohol, tar and decaying fish…to imagine her Jenny down there, a burning snarl settles in her chest even as she reasons to herself that Jenny wasn’t serious. “You can’t say things like that to me right now Jenny. I respect your feelings, I swear I do, I simply do not possess my usual control”

 

“What?” Jenny asks puzzled.

 

“I know you're angry and I understand but I…my Rut, I want you for myself. I will become very territorial over you until my cycle is over.” Vastra admits with a blush. “Please don’t discuss other apes. I’m not rejecting you, Jenny. I just don’t want to hurt you and I could, and this is all happening very quickly.” The alpha pleads with the human.

 

Jenny is studying her closely, discerning if she’s being lied too? The feeling of distrust regarding Vastra is new, she doesn’t care for it. She also knows that she does matter to the taciturn lizard. She knows it; however, she hadn’t understood what happened last night? She still isn’t positive she understands. Jenny sat, feeling rather morose as she wondered if Vastras desire for her would wane when her Rut ended? If they weren’t compatible, sexually, then wouldn’t Vastra be unattracted to her? Why was she attracted to her now?

 

“Vastra…have you gotten excited, around other women? Human women, I mean?” Jenny quickly amends, Vastras overly frank nature could possibly compel the alpha to share information on all of her past sexual partners.

 

“No, aside from you the only other female human I find remotely tolerable is Mrs. Applebaum, and I assure you, that is not sexual,” Vastra says bluntly. Her confusion over this line of questioning isn’t difficult to pick up on. Jenny also isn’t bothered by Mrs. Applebaum, she happened to be the proprietor of their favorite mercantile store, she was also nearing eighty years old, as well as being rather blind.

 

Jenny had determined long ago that Vastra felt comfortable around the kindly old woman because Mrs. Applebaum couldn’t ever see what the lizard looked like and the two often got into heated friendly debates about the military history of all things. Jenny inwardly groaned as she recalled all the hours spent loitering around the shop as the stoic reptilian got into fairly aggressive debates over the events of some war or battle. Jenny sighs as she resolves that no, Mrs. Applebaum wasn’t a likely match for the alpha. Jenny refocuses on Vastra…

 

“Jenny what can I do to show you that I value you as an equal?” Vastra asks, her attention is fixed on the brunette. She wishes for them to move past this. She’s also on a bit of a time constraint as she has limited time before her Rut sets in again and the need to mate makes her feral, so off to the cellar!

 

“I don’t bloody know! You just hurt my feelings, Madame.” Jenny snaps, sniffing softly as tears began to well up again. Regret filled the alpha and she ignores her base urges in favor of pulling the human into her arms and rocking her softly until Jenny managed to compose herself again.

 

“I have an idea,” Vastra says when Jenny pulls away and fishes out her handkerchief to wipe her tears.

 

“What’s that?” Jenny asks, admittedly only half listening as she inwardly is horrified as she feels how mussed her hair had become! She hopes it's not too ridiculous?

 

“Well, I can do it for you. If you want? I would like it I think.” Vastra says shyly, Jenny isn’t sure how she can appear so innocent and wanton all at once. She’s pretty sure she knows what Vastra is saying? But, she’s been wrong before…

 

“What?” She asks dumbly.

 

“The mouth sex. What do humans call it? Your government facilities and anatomical texts are woefully uneducated and dare I say, backward in their ways of thinking about reproduction, now then, may I do that? To you?  I won’t use my teeth, I promise.” Vastra responds quickly and with an adorably earnest expression, her eyes are becoming darker as Jenny realizes that damn lizard sex smell is beginning to fill the room.

 

Her mind is racing, struggling to determine if she should be offended? How would letting Vastra do that prove that she mattered to the alpha? What would she even do? One of the women Jenny had previously been involved with had alluded to ‘something’ that they could do to one another using their mouths, however, their affair had ended before they had tried it.

 

Jenny intends to politely decline however as her eyes are now, fixed on Vastras lips, her full, pouty lips…she wavers…

 

“Okay.” She distantly hears herself say, she feels as though she’s in some type of haze as Vastra moves to the floor and shrugs off her robe in one fluid motion.

 

Well, Jenny decided she may faint after all…

 

The sight of Vastra naked was truly a thing to behold, seeing her naked when she was staring at Jenny with _that_ look in her eye? her body was well muscled, yet lean and feminine. Her beauty was unique to her species, but she was acutely aware of it all the same. Jenny especially admired the soft scaled flesh that covered her abdomen. Her mind was currently obsessed with the notion of tasting the skin there…

 

“What are you thinking about?” Vastra suddenly growls softly, as she efficiently pushes Jenny’s skirts up to her waist and absently tastes the air with absent flicks of her tongue.

 

“You.” Is all that Jenny can manage as she watches Vastra massage her bare thighs, her scaled fingers, slightly coarse, yet gentle and soft, her meticulously trimmed claws, grazed her skin lightly, massaging the tense muscles, stroking the sensitive skin until her legs fell apart wider with an audible gasp from Jenny that set her chest and face aflame.

 

 The alpha leans forward and gingerly licks the sweet-smelling wetness, she feels her lips slide over the wet folds of Jenny’s sex, her senses roar to life at that first taste and Vastra is lost.

 

Growling she strokes her lips over Jenny’s bare lips, her thin, serpentine tongue flicks, and strokes, teasing, taunting maneuvers until Jenny had fallen flat onto the mattress and was clawing desperately at the sheets. 

Vastras alpha pushes harder at her control as her libido soars, she cries out, muffled in the human’s flesh, as her mouth’s sucks and licks at Jenny’s tender folds when her shaft suddenly swells and emerges from her sheath, it extends so quickly that the alphas breath catches at the sudden oversensitivity to the morning breeze.

 

 Vastra ignores her cock, instead, she slides her hands under Jenny’s rear and uses her superior strength to prop Jenny’s pelvis up, allowing Vastra to slide her slender, agile tongue into the human's wet vaginal channel and flick against the sensitive walls.

 

The move proves successful she decides when Jenny is suddenly clutching her cranial crests and grinding into her mouth feverishly as Vastra begins tasting a thicker, creamier fluid that is absolutely saturated in Jenny’s scent.

 

She had no idea that she would be able to _taste Jenny_ so definably in her arousal…

 

Groaning as she distantly realizes she’s made the human climax! Her alpha is absolutely ravenous over the idea of mounting the brunette. Her alpha focuses stubbornly on the desire to bend Jenny over on the bed and breed her for the remainder of the day.

 

As Vastra pulls away and studies the panting, sweaty little human on her bed she’s also made very aware by her own arousal. The fierce throbbing ache of her own sex forced her to move a hand down to palm and stroke her cock to ease her frantic need. 

Pulling away, Vastra quickly stands however, her attention remains fixated on the tight, wet opening she knows is the source of Jenny’s sex. She was embarrassed to admit she had studied every human anatomy book she could get her hands on, she was well versed in the clinical aspects of Jenny’s biology.

 

Seeing it in the flesh? The fact that it was Jenny’s sex that was slick with arousal because of her was making it difficult to maintain control, over her alpha. 

Growling, Vastra steps back and struggles to calm herself. Heat and painful cramping blossom from her lower back, flowing upwards, everything begins to ache, and throb and she can feel fresh sweat bead and roll down her skin.

 

 Chirring, her alpha begins calling for her mate.

 

Vastra swallows, forcefully stopping the action. Jenny wasn’t an Omega, she wouldn’t understand the chirring or hear her alphas Call, she wouldn’t understand a great deal of what was involved in mating with an alpha. She wasn’t designed to accept an Alphas knot. However, right now all Vastra wants to do is claim the human girl. Her alpha wasn’t bothered at all by Jenny’s lack of Omega status, however something her alpha was refusing to allow her to ignore; was her increasingly blinding need to knot.

 

 Vastra was certain she could seriously hurt Jenny if she attempted a tie with the slight human in front of her. An Omega possessed a biology designed to be accommodating an Alphas knot. A human, even one as appealing as Jenny, was not an Omega. It would be reckless and cruel on her part to attempt such a thing; however, she hadn’t expected to be thrown into such a dizzying hurricane of lust after tasting Jenny’s wetness.

 

The Cellar. She has to get to the cellar.

 

 Swallowing tightly, she resigns herself to the fact that Jenny may be furious with her for this…

 

“My Rut is starting sooner than I expected. I sincerely hope you don’t take this as a comment on what we just did. I…enjoyed that immensely. I do not wish to see you with another, but before anything more can happen, I believe that we need to have a conversation about our respective needs. However, I do not believe now is a good time. Over the next few days please maintain a safe distance if you decide to bring me my meals. If you don’t, do not fret, my biology will allow me to go several days without food while my body works through this mating cycle. Please forgive me.” Vastra says, as she rises to her feet, she was shifting uncomfortably, one hand absently stroking her shaft, which was fully erect and swelling even further at a rapid rate, her alpha was nearly frantic in her mind, desperately wanting to knot Jenny.

 

 Jenny surmises that the unfamiliar genitals presence is linked to Vastras arousal, at least during her Rut.  Just as she is able to process what the alpha had said to her, Vastra had turned and was headed out the door of her room.

 

“Where are you going?” Jenny shouts confused and alarmed as she regains her composure and starts fixing her dress.

 

“The Cellar.” She hears Vastra shout distantly, Jenny hears Vastra begin running down the stairs and she doesn’t move until she hears the door to the cellar open and slam shut downstairs.

 

Groaning Jenny falls back and breathes as she can still feel her orgasm linger in the tiny fissures of pleasure she can feel in her spine.

 

She’s going to kill that bloody lizard.

 

 

** The Next Day **

****

Jenny mechanically sorted the folded laundry into the hamper basket. She had been working all day to distract herself.

 

She had mopped and waxed the floors and stairs, rolled up every area rug in the three-story house and taken them outside where she had beaten them free of dust with a fervor that had drawn more than one curious eye from passersby. She had polished the silver and weeded Vastra’s second-floor greenhouse.

 

That in itself had been noteworthy.

 

After having been born and raised in London’s slums, Jenny found being surrounded by lavish foliage to be a bit disconcerting even if she did also find it beautiful. She had taken special care with Vastra’s plants and the exotic flowers that bloomed in the carefully manicured jungle.

 

 She had decided to do the laundry before she took the alphas dinner down to her. She had attempted to take her a meal earlier and it had been had mixed results when she had first entered the cellar, she had seen Vastra hunched in the far corner of the room hidden in the shadows.

 

 Low, persistent growls and purring noises had reached Jenny and she had trouble restraining herself from going straight to the lizard. Her heart tugged as she contemplated the pain and symptoms that Vastra seemed to be experiencing. She simply wanted to lay down with Vastra and allow the lizard to ravish her…Jenny physically shook her head as if the action would make the thoughts vanish.

 

She had placed the food within reach and left immediately, some primal part of her said that Vastra was dangerous, however that smell had been back. Stronger than before and that was enough to turn her knees to jelly with arousal.  

Jenny chewed her lip softly as she absently picked up the basket and began to carry them upstairs before she went to the kitchen to warm up her lizard’s meal. Raw beef shank with two whole fish and salted pork. She would barely cook the meat before it would be appealing to the lizard no matter her mental state.

Maybe this time Vastra would be able to talk? She hoped so, she would be as patient as she needed to be but the day, she had spent in her own head had only left her with more questions.

As Jenny is making her way through the parlor, she hears a distant scraping noise before the sound of breaking glass registers in her mind. She halts, frozen as she listens to voices murmuring just down the hall as heavy footsteps begin to sound on the hardwood floors.   
  
Jenny swallows back the ball of panic as she frantically debates what to do? Slowly, she bends down and sets the basket against the wall beside her just inside of the parlor entrance.

 They had firearms, of course, the nearest one was across the hall in the kitchen, strapped to the underside of the table. The parlor did possess a series of Japanese katana swords, arranged in an artful display over the fireplace mantle. However, they were intended for display and retired from use.

 

She swallows nervously as the voices grow closer and she studies her surroundings as she runs through all the escape drills Vastra had forced her to rehearse over her two-year tenure in the Lizards employ.

Jenny listens as she begins to hear bits of conversation between the intruders…

“Are you sure this is the place?” One man's deep voice asked in a hushed whisper.

“Yeah, the Boss said the guy that took out his thugs were seen going into this house two days ago.” The other voice said Jenny felt dread fill her as she listened as he continues. “Boss said to kill them, and he wants us to be creative about it.”

Jenny moves to hide behind a couch as she tries to remember any weapons that were hidden in the parlor? She couldn’t think of any? She had to get to the kitchen.

 *************************************

 

Vastra lays on the thin pallet, sleeping poorly as fever set her skin aflame.

She twist and groans as the leather wrist cuffs chafe against her scales. The uncomfortable sensation is enough to pull her back to consciousness as she sits up with a pained moan.

 

She takes stock of her condition, she feels uncomfortable hot and fevered as her body overheats and sweats through her mating cycle. 

Her cock is erect and throbbing, calling for attention. She hadn’t managed to lose her erection for several hours. Her delirious state had caused her to lose track of time hours ago.

 She vaguely recalled Jenny coming down earlier with food, she had forced herself to sit stock still and not take a single breath until the human had come and went. 

The fevered need and lust that had compelled her to bring herself to orgasm time after time once she had taken a breath and smelled Jenny no longer surprised Vastra.

 

Now she struggles to remain still as she tries to think of something else besides Jenny. She was on the first day, she knew Jenny would bring her three meals a day unless Vastra managed to scare the poor ape.

As her lust ridden body had her hips twitching with unspent need Vastra sighs wearily before falling back and taking her shaft in her hand. 

The simple action encourages her tip to begin welling with fluid as her come begins to spurt from her tip with every beat of her twin hearts.

Just as Vastra establishes a pleasant rhythm she hears Jenny scream; the sound halts every movement in Vastra body as her alpha roars to life. 

  
Her alpha drives Vastra into action without a second thought; the lizard is on her feet with a feral roar that shakes the doors of the cellar as she rushes forward with a ferocity that shatters the hinges with a violent shriek.

The heavy wooden door collapses onto the ground with a crash as Vastra bursts through, her alpha easily scents Jenny’s fear and panic as she also detects two distinct male apes. Their reeking aggressive odor warns her own alpha of violence and death. She’s going to tear them apart!

 

A new savagery begins to invade her sense as Vastra rips her parlor doors to the ground in her determination to gain entrance to the room.

 

As she enters the room what she sees before her is enough to allow her to relinquish control to her alpha. Her Rut only enflames the alpha to greater heights of rage as they see the two intruders have frozen in shock, Jenny is cowering in front of the central couch in the room, a split lip was bleeding sluggishly, the small human's blood scents the air and Vastra can feel Jenny’s terror. 

The primal growl she emits strikes horror in the intruders. The two, tall brood human males stared in slack-jawed terror at the lizard woman before them.

 

They had been expecting a human male or some type of Amazonian woman.

 Several tense seconds pass before suddenly Vastra snarls and rushes forward. Her movements are methodical and savage, she is relentless and unhesitant as she moves with animal grace to use her claws in slashing one male throat open in a grotesque display as he collapses and is dead before he hits the floor.

 

The other male screams and turns to jump out a window, as Vastra snarls and leaps upon him he turns and a loud shot sounds in the otherwise quiet parlor…

Jenny who had been watching in shock as Vastra had ruthlessly killed one intruder and had leaped upon the other, however following that strange shot…she knew…she just knew it was a gunshot.

  
Both parties that were wrestling on the ground had frozen, Jenny felt tears burn her eyes as she watched Vastra quickly execute the man, the lizard efficiently and without thought, snapped his neck before standing. 

The lizard seemed to be struggling to regain self-control as she twitched and backed away from the dead human on unsteady legs. The low growls had become constant in the otherwise quiet room.   
  
She had initially seemed fine until she turned and faced Jenny. The smaller human felt herself gasp as tears ran down her face when she registered the dark green blood flowing sluggishly from a graze wound on her shoulder. Jenny could see from here that Vastra had gotten very lucky.

She stands and her lip throbs, reminding her of her own injury…she absently reaches up to feel, accidentally causing fresh blood to pool in the small cut in her lip.

The smell of the blood reaches Vastras nose and her sense flare, lust and need had only been heightened by the confrontation with the intruders was intensified by the scent of her Jenny. Her alpha roars fiercely in Vastras mind and she is helpless to restrain herself any longer…her alpha refuses to be denied any longer.

Jenny barely has time to register that Vastra has moved before the Lizard is suddenly crossed the distance between them and Jenny finds herself sprawled awkwardly on the ground, half sitting, pressed against the couch.

 Her legs were splayed, and she found herself wrapping them around the naked lizards’ hips without thought as her sex began to pulse as she felt Vastra pulling her close as she begins to scent and purr into Jenny’s neck. Jenny gasps as Vastra moans and hugs her tighter still. Held this closely she can feel every lean muscle and curve to the alphas body, her cock, fully erect and demanding attention was separated from her sex by the thin muslin material of her night shift, her robe had fallen open long before Vastra had interrupted the two intruders.

 Jenny distantly worried over the proximity of dead bodies but then she smelled the heavy ambrosia of Vastras scent as her Rut flares. By now, Jenny knew that the odd smell that seemed to be coming from Vastra was indicative of her lust for Jenny.

 

Jenny finds that she can’t be bothered to care about anything besides the growing desire in her own body as Vastra begins to shiver and chirr as her hands stroke and caress Jenny, the small human moans and she finally allows herself to succumb to her desires as she reaches out the stroke and feel Vastras heated flesh, the texture of the lizard’s scales and foreign flesh excite Jenny as she pulls away far enough to study the alphas reactions. 

She moans when she sees the kaleidoscope of colors that are highlighted in Vastras features as she growls ferally, the teal streaks accentuate the three ridges that call to Jenny. She’s doesn’t understand why they are there or why she’s so taken with them, but she finds herself leaning in to gently lick and kiss the raised flesh.

 As her tongue glides over the scaled flesh, Vastra chokes out a desperate moan as her hips jerk in response to the sensation. 

Jenny feels her sex completely saturate as she absorbs Vastras reaction to her. She does want her. Jenny is dizzy with this knowledge, but she hesitates, Vastra isn’t in her right mind!

“Vastra. Vastra, I need you to look at me.” Jenny intones firmly, Vastra had buried her face in the human’s neck again as she had begun to grind her cock against the apex of Jenny’s thighs. “Vastra, please look at me.” She pleads desperately.

Finally, she reaches up and strokes and begins to tease the tips of the lizard’s cranial crests. The sensitive tips draw several desperate keening moans before Vastra is pulling away to tear at Jenny’s shift. 

The thin material rips easily and Jenny finds herself in an odd state of undress as she is suddenly exposed to the lustful alphas heated stare.

Her gaze drops to Vastras thick shaft, the rod bisected the fleshy, wet lips of the alphas sex, she could see the strange orbs within Vastras shaft were swollen and each of the five orbs were clearly defined under the satin flesh of the alphas shaft and she stared in fascination as she realized that the more excited Vastra got, the more the orbs seemed to emit a strange purring noise.

 Frowning, Jenny reaches down and softly grasps the alphas erect shaft. The human gasps when she realizes that Vastras shaft is vibrating? She moans as an illicit fissure of lust races up her spine.

“Vastra I need you to talk to me,” Jenny says firmly, even as her hand begins a slow and gentle rhythm, stroking the length of Vastras shaft. “Please, talk to me.”

“Mine.” Vastra finally snarls out. The alpha gasps as she feels the human begin to tease her knot into swelling before she’s even inside the girl. Her earlier fears are forgotten as she is driven beyond reason in her need to mate with Jenny.

“Is this what you want? Will you bloody stop that!” Jenny finally snaps, firmly pulling Vastras head away from her chest where she was attempting to suck and bite several love bites into existence on the human’s pale flesh, forcing Vastra to meet her gaze. The lizard pulls away and stares down, dazed by her Rut as she tries to reason why she’s stopping?

 

 Her Rut is driving her control away as the desire to mount and claim Jenny was stronger than ever. Those apes would have hurt her Jenny. She would simply have to kill them all, after all, her territorial instincts wouldn’t allow the possibility of a threat to existing.

 

She would have Jenny for her Mate.

 

 Her alpha forgot whatever flimsy concerns she had had before about their incompatibility.

 

“Mine. Mine to love. Mine to Mate, Mine to breed.” Vastra whispered, her voice rasped as a soft growl sounded in her throat.

 

Jenny moaned as Vastra reached down and began to stroke and massage her fingers over the swollen wet flesh of Jenny’s sex.  Jenny’s mind couldn’t focus on anything, she distantly heard Vastras words but the need she could so clearly hear in the lizards voice, as well as the euphoric effect of Vastras scent on her one, served to drive her more wild with need as she felt her pussy dampen further still, she felt drugged on Vastras scent as her body moved in tandem with the alphas. 

Vastra continued to pump her cock into her fist as she strokes and touches Jenny’s sex. She feels her control crumbling under the weight of the aggression and force of her Rut.

 

 Distantly, she retains enough control to remember to be gentler with the smaller human than she would have been with one of her own kind. That tenuous control snaps when Jenny’s hands suddenly move her hands away and Jenny is leaning over to lick and suck at the throbbing head of her cock.

 

Shudders of pleasure irradiate Vastras being as the human inexpertly, but effectively causes Vastra to succumb to her primal urges as the lizard begins to stroke Jenny’s head as she chirrs as she slides her cock deeper into Jenny’s mouth. 

Gasping as one orb after another is swallowed by the intense heat of Jenny’s mouth until the human is moaning and sliding her lips down until she can lick and suck at the third orb.

Vastra feels her orgasm flash over her in a myriad of colors and lights as her cock vibrates and chirrs in Jennys mouth as he excitement peaks. The intense orgasms causes Jennys mouth to suddenly fill with a rush of hot, thick sweet come as Vastra fluidly thrusts her cock into Jennys mouth as her orgasm blinds her to anything else. Jenny pulls away with a gasp as Vastras come overflows her lips and it drips down her chin. She’s gasping as she tries to wipe her mouth clean when Vastra is suddenly kissing her passionately. Jenny moans as she feels Vastra laying her back and rising to her knees between Jennys splayed legs. She realizes after a few moments that Vastras attention seems fixed on her breasts, Jenny glances down to see ropes and strands of Vastras seed scattered over her chest and her nipples are stiff and straining in the night air as the lizard’s gaze sears her.

“I want to mate with you.” Vastra finally says as Jenny waits, watching as the lizard woman strokes her cock, Jenny is pleased to see through her lust, that some clarity had returned to Vastras eyes.

 

A seemingly endless stream of come continued to flow from the tip as Vastra continues to stroke her cock. Jenny eyes the thick shaft and sees the odd swollen orb at the base of Vastras shaft, it seemed to have swelled with the alphas orgasm?

 

However, instead of being scared or fearful, she trusts the older woman as Jenny simply turns over of her own accord, onto her knees and presents herself to the alpha. 

She wasn’t certain what inspired this action however something deep within her compelled her to shrug off the tattered remains of her shift as she arched her hips and moaned at the first excited grasp of Vastras hands as the alpha quickly positioned herself behind the human.

 

As Jenny moaned and gasped at the first press of Vastras cock against her opening, the unfamiliar pressure excited the human woman as she began to rock back until finally, her entrance relaxed and the head and first two orbs of Vastras cock sank into the smaller human.

Jennys reaction was immediate, the wanton moan was obscene as the alphas cock filled her, Vastra was shaking with tension as she struggled to wait out the human’s adjustment to her size. 

The alien sensation of Jennys walls fluttering and pulsing around her cock, the slick, searing silken heat were so very different than the ribbed pussies of her own kind.

 Omegas of her own species possessed ribbed vaginal walls, meant to accelerate the knotting process, Jennys sex however, stroked and massaged Vastras sex until she felt as if the slightest movement would propel her into a premature climax.

 

Vastra chirred and couldn’t restrain herself any longer, with a surrendering growl her hips begin a blinding pace as she thrusts deeper and deeper into Jenny. 

The humans entrance gives no resistance as the human’s arousal saturates the flesh between them. Jenny shrieks and cries out as Vastra grips her hair and pins her chest to the mattress, her teeth are firmly biting down on the curve of her neck as Jenny feels something large and unbelievably hot pressing against the edges of her entrance, demanding that she expand.

 She keens into the mattress as she realizes the alpha is holding her still as she softly rocks and circles her hips, the sensations and feelings that erupt as Jenny feels an orb the size of Vastras fist, ease its way into her until she’s shuddering in blinding orgasms as Vastra’s knot is accepted into her body.

 TBC

 

****

 


	4. Teal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, some fluff. Mostly porn.
> 
> AN: This is an ABO FANFIC, or rather an ABO Alpha/Human fic. The following depicts interspecies sex and i hope ya'll enjoy it. 
> 
> HAPPY READING
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT & Thank You for reading!

Jenny groans as she begins to slowly wake up, she tiredly rubs her eyes as she takes in her surroundings, she’s lying prone, on her stomach. Groggily, she tries to sit up but realizes Vastra is sprawled across her, still locked inside her. Jenny huffs as she surmises that it must be the middle of the night. The embers in the fireplace cast a faint glow across the room, the only other light was coming from the lamp on Vastras desk that had amazingly, not been broken in all the commotion. 

There’s no light shining through the heavy drapes of the parlor and there was no noise filtering in from the town outside their house? Good…that means she has time before she must get up and…begin organizing the day’s events? Bloody hell, how was she going to face Vastra? Would everything be the same? Would they do this again? She couldn’t help but chew her lip as she toiled over how she wanted to do this again. Every muscle in her body was sore and she wasn’t sure how long she had slept, but she was exhausted, and she felt completely languid. 

Just then, Jenny gave a sharp moan as she felt the Alphas cock suddenly swell within her as she felt the lizard’s hips grind against hers, she can’t contain her excited whimper as she feels the scaled alpha fill her again. Groaning softly, she lets her head drop onto her forearms, panting softly as Vastra growls and purrs softly before suddenly snoring. 

Jenny realized that the Alpha hadn’t stopped climaxing as they remained stuck together, despite falling asleep apparently... Was this normal? Did this happen every time Vastra climaxed? 

She was swiftly coming to the realization that they probably should have discussed all of this before it happened.

Jenny had questions…

As she sleepily looks up, her gaze freezes on an alarming sight. Alarmed, she puzzles over how she could have forgotten that there was also the matter of the two dead men in the room! 

Now that she wasn’t being distracted by Vastras odd mating odor she remembered the two dead men and suddenly, she was really trying not to panic about the two dead men in the parlor!

The human groans again as her body protests any movement as the events of the previous day catches up to her. She had already been looking at being sore and tired from all the cleaning but now she felt her lip throb from where one of the intruders had struck her before Vastra…and Vastra! 

Jenny gasps as she suddenly feels warmed scaled arms tighten around her middle as the Lizard shifts, her cock and knot still hot, pulsing and swollen inside her, her vaginal entrance wasn’t as tight around the knot as before, she realized she could move and relax around the knot more than before, curious she clenches her channel, gasping at the sensation as her hips spasmed reflexively. The action drew a sharp throb from the shaft inside her, she could feel the strange orbs along Vastras shaft begin to hum within her…

In fact, she’s momentarily shaken from her swiftly rising arousal to become mildly mortified to find that she can feel streams of come leaking from the seam of the Alphas knot, sealed inside her!

The odd sensation was so completely foreign and every time she shifted it felt sinfully wonderful, however the way the Alpha was stuck inside her, the strange knot? It made her feel full to bursting and now, she could feel each of the orbs quickly swelling, once again limiting her movements despite her own wetness saturating her pussy. A violent shudder passes through her as she recalls the way that the Lizard had successfully knotted into her and it bordered on the edge of being too much and not enough as she struggled to lie still, as to avoid waking the slumbering alpha. 

Biting her lip Jenny attempted to shift away from Vastras hold, she had thrown herself at Vastra. , she paused as she reasoned that technically, Vastra had jumped on her? Truthfully, she wasn’t sorry per se, she was concerned that the Alpha would think she was some sort of harlot, which she most certainly was not! She had just been enthusiastic! She was also growing concerned that the fact that she wasn’t an Omega wasn’t going to satisfy the Alpha? That possibility made a twist in her gut she was determined to ignore. 

As Jenny began to remove herself from the lizard’s grasp, she admitted that perhaps she was a bit embarrassed over the fact that she enjoyed what they had done? Well, more specifically, that they had JUST…mated? Shagged? On the carpet and Jenny found that she was torn between waking Vastra so they could do it all again? She wanted to, but she wasn’t going to attempt such a thing until Vastra woke up and Jenny could find out how she was feeling? Or she could remove Vastras rather surprising cock from her entrance and finding a block of ice for her privates because she was sure they were going to be sore. Not to mention, she was becoming suspicious of that strange odor that seemed to be turning her brain to mush. Lizard hormones perhaps? Did those exist? Casting a suspicious eye at the possessive scaled arm around her waist she huffs and concedes that she at this point, anything is possible.

Jenny moans helplessly when the movement shifts the large knot inside her. She doesn’t understand how she’s still growing aroused!?! Yet she is. She was pretty certain she had had more sex last night with Vastra than any of her other partners combined, yet with every tiny movement, Vastra made, every time Jenny noticed the contrast between her skin and the Alphas…it was as if bending over for Vastra was irresistible at the moment. She began to feel her thoughts blur as she realized she was growing wet and slick again as her clit begins to throb anew…

She had lost count of the orgasms she had had before she had passed out from exhaustion, the alpha still steadily rutting into her. She had counted two separate orbs swelling to their engorged size and being knotted into her until the Alpha had emptied into her before she had succumbed to her exhaustion. 

Her sudden arousal at the memories of that has her quickly abandoning the concern over her own libido as a side effect to the lizard hormones. But aroused she is as she unconsciously grinds her hips back into the alpha’s pelvis, her sore muscles and tender limbs are forgotten as she becomes focused on rousing the alpha. 

The effect is almost immediate as she feels Vastras cock and knot swell and grows until the alpha is once again sealed tightly inside the human. Jenny groans as she realizes that the orbs seemed to be beginning to vibrate inside her again. The shameless part of her is positively thrilled!

Jenny moans as Vastra comes awake with a wanton snarl and her sharp teeth latch onto the nape of Jenny’s neck as Vastra growls and clutches Jenny’s hips tightly as she thrusts as deeply as possible into the human, the slap of their flesh as Vastras hips thrust into hers was the only noise in the room beyond Jenny’s moaning and muffled screams.

Her Rut wouldn’t allow her to stop attempting to breed the small human until all her five orbs had been able to swell into a knot and fill the human. The orb at the base of her cock, the largest of the orbs, would stay enlarged and throbbing until her Rut was sated until she had orgasmed and emptied each of the other orbs into Jenny and she became pregnant. 

Her semen contained an enzyme which would continue to enhance her partner's arousal to allow for the best opportunity for conception and prevent Jenny from feeling any discomfort. The slick feel of Jenny’s walls milking and fluttering around her cockhead and the first two orbs have Vastra nearly foaming at the mouth with the need to drive the next knot into her human! 

As Vastras arms snakes down the front of Jenny’s body to rub and tease her clit, she cries out and thrusts her hips back into the Alpha, driving Vastras cock deeper, the seal of her sex, slick from their combined juices and come eases the third orbs entry as it begins to stretch, accommodating the rutting alpha, this prompts and lustful growl from Vastra as her alpha registers the aroused mate in her arms. She is transfixed as the humans soft, firm rear grinds back harder into her groin, the contrasting pale, freckled skin shines in the dim glow with sweat as her human submits to her, Vastra shudders as the taught, filled entrance of Jenny’s pussy, teasing at accepting another orb. Vastra growls excitedly as she feels the tight ring of muscle expanding to allow her orb to push into her. The alphas back arches briefly in ecstasy as she feels the next knot sink into Jenny’s channel and her entrance snaps tight around her knot. 

Vastra snarls and is overcome, her moans, sounding harsh and foreign to Jenny, more akin to a growling purr, echoed in her ear as the smaller human suddenly feels Vastras body snap and press flush to hers as she is suddenly overwhelmed, lights and colors flash into her vision as she adjusts and struggled to relax around this new knot. Moaning and gasping sharply as Vastra thrusts, her ability to move is limited but she manages short deep thrusts that leave Jenny shaking and sweating as she cries out, this newest orb is rubbing a small spot inside her that made her scream and moan helplessly every time Vastra thrust forward. Once the constant sharp moans and wanton way Jenny arches back to meet the alphas thrust register with Vastra, she focuses enough to angle her thrust as she finds that special spot within her human. It was a matter of seconds before Jenny began to come, moaning and writhing under her, the desperate cries that punctuated every deep thrust only spurred the Alpha on, her control was crumbling as the human climaxed for her again, snarling, Vastra could feel her own orgasm building the burning pressure forced her hips to move faster. 

The lizard’s flesh is burning with a fever as Vastra seems to be lost in her rut. Jenny gasps when she feels Vastra grip her shoulder and press her front flat against the decorative rug in front of Vastras desk, the lizard hisses and snarls before holding her tighter and closer to her desperate to keep her mate filled as she moves. Her focus is entirely in the furious orgasm that’s overtaking the Alphas consciousness. Vastras hips are driving Jennys flat to the floor as the alpha climaxes enormously. Jenny shudders and clutches behind her at Vastras hips as there pressed to hers as she feels every twitch and pulse of Vastras orgasms. The softer tissue of the alphas upper chest pressing against her shoulders as she felt the flesh of her hips begin to scrape as the alpha’s scales rasped her flesh in her partner's enthusiasm. 

Once her knot was sated, she could withdraw from her tie with Jenny and she would have a few hours until her Rut would drive her to madness in her desire to mate with Jenny again. She knew the longer she delayed the other knotting’s, the more territorial she risked becoming. She would need to find a solution; however, her alpha was already clear about their desired course of action. 

This cycle would continue until her Rut ended or she managed to conceive a child with the human. She knew that a child wasn’t possible, but her alpha wouldn’t listen, it simply snarled at her and thrust harder into Jenny. Jenny was theirs, hatchling or no, she wanted Jenny for her own. 

Mindful to the tone of Jenny’s cries as her moans and shrieks filled the room as the human writhed and shuddered through a cascade of orgasms. Vastra watched in aroused fascination as Jenny’s flesh pressed eagerly back into her. The alpha purrs at the feeling of her human in her arms as her clawed fingers delicately explore Jenny’s flesh. The strange, short coarse hairs that Jenny had on her mound gave the lizard pause, Vastra found she rather enjoyed the small patch, if for no other reason than for the way Jenny squirmed each time, she touched her there. As she stroked her fingers up across Jenny’s stomach, cupping one of her breasts, she can feel her human shake and shudder, Vastras mind is suddenly overtaken by the mental image of Jenny, pregnant, like an Omega, round with her hatchling. 

In her mind, Vastra saw the pale-skinned human, much like she was now, on her knees, pregnant taking her cock and orbs so perfectly, touching Vastra the way she had the night before, in a way that conveyed on common message to Vastra and her alpha, they needed to claim Jenny, because Vastra knew, she already belonged to the smaller human. 

Vastras alpha began thrusting in earnest, her movements became so frenzied that Jenny’s entrance lost its tight hold and Vastras knot somehow slipped free with an audible pop. The sudden release made them both groan, Jenny gasped as she felt thick streams of fluid drain out of her lewdly, she hardly had a moment to feel embarrassed about it because before she knew it Vastra let out a feral snarl and pulled out completely. 

The sudden emptiness was alarming, so much so that jenny nearly whimpered in shock.

Trembling and shivering as she struggled to catch her breath and adjust to the sudden emptiness. Jenny moaned and frowned at the ground as she shakily began to turn and see what had happened? However, that idea vanishes as her eyes widen comically just before Vastra suddenly grabs her and flips her onto her back. 

Jenny gasps as Vastra finds a new hold on her hips, this new vantage point allows Jenny to see the fevered gleam in Vastras eyes. The sapphire blue is completely black now, the strange teal coloring is awash down Vastras neck and spreading onto her chest like a blush. She glances down to see that the teal shade had also spread down the lizard’s inner arms and sides, her scales seemed iridescent, almost flickering as they caught the fading light from the hearth. 

Jenny swallows as her gaze continues to move downwards, the body of the alpha moved smoothly, in an almost serpentine manner as she continued to shakily massage Jenny's legs. Jenny leans up onto her elbows only to be halted by a low growl, she scowls back at the alpha. “Don’t sass me, Madame, I can leave if I want too.” Jenny hadn’t planned on ending her sentence there, but she had been surprised by the instant flash of fear that she had seen in the Alphas eyes, the teal shade and even faded slightly…” But I don’t want too. I do, however, want to look at you for a moment.” Jenny's sentence tapers off just as she leans up enough to kiss and stroke the alphas collar and chest. The human feels her confidence soar at the way she feels Vastras breaths grow shaky as the alpha holds herself perfectly still under Jenny’s attention. 

Vastras shaft is firmly erect, the flesh of her cock is totally saturated in their shared fluids and Jenny can see the odd vibrating orbs are visibly throbbing. Jenny looks back up to Vastras eyes and realizes that behind the black, there is a question? Jenny realizes that the alpha is waiting for Jenny’s permission. 

The lizard’s entire body was rigid, her clawed fingers were gripping Jenny’s hips, but she hadn’t moved since Jennys comment... 

Wordlessly, Jenny nods. Vastra doesn’t waste a second before arching forward and driving her cock back into Jenny. Now that she was reassured that Jenny wanted her; her alphas full attention was back on her Rut and mating Jenny. 

They both cry out; alphas never deliberately unknotted a mate amidst a rut but the aspect of Vastras mind which wasn’t consumed by Rut had demanded that she give Jenny an opportunity to stop if she wanted too and it had felt as if both her hearts were breaking when Jenny had said something about wanting to go. Now though, now that she knew Jenny had, had her and she still wanted her, she was swiftly forgetting all her perfectly sound fears and reasons for not attempting a mate bond with the human. 

Jenny hiked her knees up higher, hooking them over the lizards hips to accommodate the desperate thrusts being pounded into her, she raked her nails down Vastras back, pulling the alpha closer, scratching her nails into Vastras back, clutching her closer as Jenny begins to climax again and again, the third orb, freshly back inside her, rubbed at a spot inside her so amazingly that she didn’t realize until her throat began to burn, that she was screaming into Vastra neck, her teeth biting firmly on the strange ridges on Vastras neck! 

As soon as she realized she’s biting Vastra, rather hard as well, the alpha seemed to respond by lifting her hips up far enough to thrust deeper, desperate to complete a full tie. Enough to guarantee pregnancy with one of her own kind, blind and lost to her instincts, Jenny couldn’t have possibly known! Vastra knew that however, her alpha was losing its mind over the fact that Jenny had bitten her mating gland! 

Her Alpha was howling and primal as she fought back the urge to bite Jenny. The sensitive and swollen ridges, feeling the blunt little teeth dig into them as her human gushed and came for her was too much for Vastra! 

As Vastras fourth knot, somehow pressed and stretched its way into Jenny and the sensation made Jenny clench her shaft harder…Vastra tossed her head back and roared as she emptied her knots into her lover. 

Among her native species, conception was always the goal of the mating cycles. Ruts would continue until conception was successful and Vastras alpha didn’t care that Jenny wasn’t compatible, they were just as determined to mate with Jenny as they would an Omega. 

Some small part of Vastra acknowledged that she wished for a child with Jenny more than with her previous partners. She had been the sire to six strong daughters however she had never felt the need to complete a Mating Bond with any of their mothers.

She had felt a psychic link to each of her children from the moment of their conceptions. The bond between a Sire and her offspring was profound and had shaken Vastra with its intensity with each child. She hadn’t felt the same need to create a psychic link with their mothers and complete a Mate Bond. However, with Jenny, the desire to reach out at the moment of climax and form a Mating Bond with her was throwing her alpha into a frenzied feral state. 

“Oh god, bloody…fucking lizard.” Jenny swears as the human moaned and gasped under her, she felt as if at any moment she would lose her tenuous hold on sanity as the alpha drove her to another series of shattering orgasms. Jenny feels her legs spasm and shakes as she writhes helplessly in the Alphas arms as she climaxes, the Alpha snarls in satisfaction even as Vastras struggling to recover from her own orgasm as she feels the slick hold Jenny has on her body quiver and gush hot juices from within her human, saturating her last knot.

Vastra felt her alpha growl and preen with smug pride as their chosen partner orgasmed again, the strange sensation of the human’s satiny vaginal walls sucking and fluttering around her knot, every climax that Jenny had made her walls contract so tightly around Vastras orbs that she was instantly ejaculated more of her seed into the human. The silken grip of the human’s sex didn’t allow the alpha any reprieve from her rut. The intense blinding pleasure drove the alpha to continue rutting into her human, she snarls as she feels her climax building as her knot begins to chirr and vibrate inside the prone human…

Jenny’s finds herself pressed flat onto the area rug and her crumpled, discarded clothing, the rutting alpha continued to thrust into her with a growing speed that threatened to dislodge the alphas knot again from its firm hold inside of Jenny. Excess fluid and come leaked from the tight seal as the grinding movements shifted the alphas knot within Jenny’s entrance, the effect caused Vastra to become increasingly frenzied. 

Her feral snarls and chirring filled the room, her scent was so thick that Jenny could physically taste it on her tongue when she opened her mouth to moan shamelessly as the lizard’s movements became short and angled, her knot felt as it was swelling again! 

Jenny couldn’t help but feel a debauched wave of lust as she felt Vastra fill her with her orgasm again. The alphas movements are savage and animalistic as she claimed Jenny again. Her orbs swell and vibrate within the human as the alpha empties her knot into the moaning woman in her arms. 

Finally, after several minutes spent shaking and trembling under the onslaught of her orgasm, Jenny begins to regain awareness, she slowly releases the strangled grip she had on the Vastras shoulders, panting and her hair felt stuck to her face with dried sweat as she trembles as even in languid post-coital bliss, Vastra continues to grind against Jenny’s hips as her climax empties her fourth orb into the human. 

The alpha releases a satisfying rumble as her rut finally begins to ease the heated Rut in her mind. 

She’s surprised to find that she had climaxed and emptied herself into the human so quickly!

Typically, the ridged vaginal walls of Omegas caused her orbs to catch and stimulate her orbs to swell and empty repeatedly as her rut progressed, however, Jenny’s sex had been intoxicating and had milked her knot with hot silken contractions that made her hearts race and eyes cross. 

Finally, Vastra collapses into another exhaustion induced sleep. 

The heavy lizard wraps around Jenny’s body and pulls her closer in her sleep. Jenny has little choice but to relax into the alphas hold as she feels the freshly swollen knot continue to climax into her long after Vastra had fallen back to sleep.

Jenny feels her face flush when she feels the firm swell in her lower abdomen, inflated from being the receptive partner to the reptilian alpha. A hot flush and lust spikes through the human and she roll her eyes, she could feel her body twitching and fluttering around the alpha, encouraging the alpha to ejaculate until she was emptied. 

When Vastras body has depleted the anchoring, knot deflates, and the exhausted alpha awakens enough to reluctantly withdraws from Jenny’s body. 

Her eyes widen in shock when she sees how stretched and raw Jenny’s entrance looks. Her alpha feels a fevered renewal in lust when they see the thick strands of come drooling from Jenny’s entrance as the alphas knot is no longer there sealing it within Jenny. Vastra is thankful that she can, at least for the moment…ignore the impulse to simply mount the human again. 

She rocks back on her heels and worries her lip as she worriedly eyes the smaller human’s vaginal entrance, finally Jenny shifts and turns to sit up, Vastra feels a frantic stab of panic when she sees Jenny wince as she settles on her tender rear. The alpha had seen what appeared to be light bruising and a smattering of scratches across the landscape of Jenny’s pale flesh. She’s fairly certain she should feel contrite, however, her alpha pride wouldn’t let her.

Jenny was absolutely saturated in Vastras scent now. Although there were no other Alphas, Vastra still felt the need to mark Jenny as her own. 

As she waits for Jenny to collect herself her focus shifts to the two dead men on the floor of her parlor. 

Honestly, she had forgotten about them entirely. Although she could smell them…

True, she does wish she had had the foresight to move the bodies or Jenny to another location before she had fallen onto the human like the rut mad beast, she was…but now? The lizard simply sighs as she determines that she was going to have to dispose of those men and their associates. She wasn’t certain how they found her; she would have to ask Jenny if she had any ideas?

However, she doubted they were acting alone. They reeked of cheap tavern ale and opiates. That combined with the lingering scent of decaying fish told her they were likely a part of the Irish mob that ran the docks. 

She had rather aggressively attacked any apes that scented of aggression and violence in the previous weeks leading up to her Rut. She should have prepared better or at least taken better steps to cover her tracks. She hadn’t really considered the fact that many of them had smelled of the same tavern ale and opiates before? She surmises that her senses and instincts weren’t properly focused now, she ponders this as she watches Jenny stand and attempt to shake out the tattered remains of her night shift. 

Jenny is obviously trying to hide some discomfort, regardless it's plain to the alpha that Jenny is sore and tired and in some measure of pain. Her alpha hisses and snarls at her to go to her human!

An adorable frown creates a line between the brunettes’ eyebrows as Jenny studies the garment.

It's ruined, Vastra can see that from where she was, however, she wasn’t going to say a word as all she truly wishes to do is take Jenny to bed and hold her until her Rut takes ahold of her again. 

“So, what are we doing about them?” Jenny finally asks after she figures out that her shift is ruined and balls it up and stands naked before the lizard.

She feels ridiculous and her prudish upbringing is telling her to cover up but as she sees the appreciative look Vastra is giving her she forces herself to appear unaffected. 

It was chilly, however, so if they could get a move on and she could find some clothing sooner rather than later…that would be splendid. Not to mention that her entire body felt exhausted.

“I’ll dispose of them. Did they say anything to you?” Vastra asks anxiety knots in her stomach. 

She hadn’t been in the presence of mind to check on Jenny last night. She had no idea beyond the split lip, what had happened in the minutes before she had heard Jenny scream?

“No, they asked me who the man of the house was. They wanted to know why everyone said a lady detective lived here and if we owed any of the gambling halls money. Then they said they would take me back to work in their gentlemen club, so I slugged one with the ashtray, the one whose throat you cut, and the other one, the one who shot you, slapped me. When I got to the ground, well I didn’t know if you’d hear me, but I screamed and started bloody well praying Madame.” Jenny finished in a rush. She exhaled a great breath as if putting the events of the night before into words eased a weight from the human’s mind. 

Vastra nods, studying the dead men carefully, carefully tasting the air around them as she creates a plan.

She would dispose of the bodies and any evidence these men had ever come to her home and she would be mindful of the movements in the ape culture where these two had crawled out of.  
‘  
She would protect her lover. ‘Her Mate’ her Alpha snarled insistently. The tender bite mark on her neck ached pleasantly. Vastra was struck by an intense feeling of longing. She wishes Jenny had known what that bite had meant to the alpha.

Vastra casts shy eyes to Jenny, she can see the stiff way the human is moving while attempted to appear unaffected by their mating. Vastra felt a sliver of arousal despite her melancholy thoughts, travel up her spine as she recalls the heated pleasure and animalistic lust that had filled her as she had rutted with Jenny. 

The old lizard wasn’t just old by human standards. She was considered in her prime certainly however she had gotten to the age in her culture where she had given up on the notion of committing to a single mate. 

Now, the injustice that her desired mate was a fragile breakable human, an incompatible species…the alpha snarled in her mind at the morose thoughts. It didn’t care that Jenny was a human and not an Omega. In fact, the longer they stood there staring awkwardly at the dead bodies and each other, the more her alpha began inputting that mating would be a good pastime? There was still that pesky fifth knots after all? Her alpha chimes in helpfully, Vastra growls to herself, annoyed. She can feel it; however, she was positive that Jenny would need a reprieve. As the lust eased from her mind and the small wounds on Jenny's body became more and more clear, Vastra felt a ball of guilt begin to build in her stomach. 

Vastra rolls her eyes and decides to take charge, wordlessly she goes and pulls the dead bodies onto the two largest rugs in the room. She ignores Jenny's mutterings about “having just cleaned those…” Vastra makes quick work of rolling the bodies into the rugs and carrying them down to the Cellar. 

Her destination is the furnace complete with an access door large enough to fit an adult human body. 

Fancy that coincidence.

She seldom killed apes anymore however when she had first been freely moving about society in London, she had hunted murderers and rapists rather regularly.

Until the Doctor had convinced Vastra to employ the young ape and ‘give her a chance, for him.” Vastra wasn’t sure why that had worked, truthfully, he had been a good friend and ally to her, but he had a tendency to bringing chaos and trouble with him wherever he went. 

After hiring Jenny Vastra had found herself adjusting her diet as it proved to be off-putting for her maid. 

Beef and fish were tasty enough the lizard had decided, she digresses, she had ceased killing apes for food…or for being rude.

Jenny had eventually voiced her concerns about the dangers of attracting attention for the disappearances in the slums of London, the ape had been vocal in her warnings of attracting that sort of attention to herself. At the time Vastra had shrugged it off, but as she sealed the access door behind the second body and triggered the gas for the furnace, she concluded that Jenny tended to be right about a great many things it would seem.

Sighing, Vastra lingered in the cellar, apprehensive about returning to the main floor of the house. It had been less than an hour since she had been inside the human and already her alpha was pressing insistently in her mind for her to knot herself to the hilt. Breaking raggedly, she shakes off the impulse and goes to the pallet she had been resting on last night. Relieved when she recovers the robe she had folded up in the corner.  
She could face one tiny human she declares to herself. 

Jenny anxiously paced at the stairwell, she had loitered as long as possible in the kitchen, waiting to see if Vastra would resurface from the cellar anytime soon? Chewing her lip nervously she finds herself fallen deep into thought, so much so that she doesn’t realize that the alpha had returned upstairs until she hears Vastra clear her throat behind her. 

Whirling around Jenny stares owlishly at the lizard, she had found a robe somewhere obviously.  
She refuses to be disappointed by that. Jenny was positive that they had to both be exhausted. She was hardly in any shape to initiate another…’ encounter’ with the slender lizard at the moment. 

She desperately needed a bath and she already had her ice wrapped in cloth, carefully tucked into her own robe pocket. 

“I assumed you had retired” Vastra finally said. 

“I’m about to…I wanted to check on you first.” Jenny admitted softly. She fidgeted with the closures on her robes. Feeling incredibly shy all the sudden as she felt Vastras eyes on her…  
“I am well Jenny.” The alpha says softly, jenny casts an anxious glance at her only to find the lizard staring at her softly…

“Good, me too…” Jenny responds. They linger in silence until finally Vastra turns and begins heading upstairs. Suddenly unbidden, Jenny opens her mouth…” Was that…enough for you Madame? I know it may be improper but I just. OH!” Jenny’s cut short when Vastra is suddenly picking her up effortlessly and rapidly Jenny is pressed against the opposite wall as Vastra kisses her long and deep. Its several minutes before Vastra pulls away and her blue eyes find brown…

“Yes, Jenny. You are wonderful. I…very much enjoyed what we did.” The alpha says so quietly its nearly a whisper in the empty hallway. 

“Good,” Jenny responds, gently kissing Vastras cheek as she wordlessly is set back onto the floor and she begins climbing the stairs. Secretly grateful that Vastra is behind her and cannot see the exaggerated facial expressions of agony as Jenny navigates her sex sore body up to the stairs. When she reaches halfway, she realizes that Vastras not following her, turning she raises a single brow at the lizard in question…

“Are you coming?” Jenny asks bluntly.

Vastra looks visibly confused. “What?” 

“To bed. You’d better hurry if you plan on getting any of the covers.” Jenny says matter of fact before resuming her ascension up the stairs. She swallows back a grin when she hears rapid steps following her up the stairs.

TBC?


End file.
